


The Vinyle Murders 2

by ConViceVersa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConViceVersa/pseuds/ConViceVersa
Summary: The story of everyone who died in Vinyle.Make sure to pay attention to every single word, vinyle members!
Kudos: 2





	The Vinyle Murders 2

Every century and century, people were reincarnated and forced to live the same life they lived previously. Each time they were reincarnated, they had no idea of their past, and they were born in a different universe on a different world. Some of these worlds were different kinds of utopias', while others were dystopian and dying. Some of these worlds had magic and the ability to fly, while others never had those advantages.

Nobody knew of the reincarnation cycle, apart from a select few. Some of them had figured it out, whether it be from clues around them, or simply testing it out and recording their findings. But how would one of these people record their findings if there was a low chance of them reincarnating on the same planet they just died in? Well, that's simple. Infantile amnesia is when people cannot remember their birth or their three to four years of life. But, some of these few people who study reincarnation, are lucky. In fact, some of them remember all of their past lives because they do not have the amnesia type. 

But, of course, our characters here, except one, remember their past lives. They do not remember being murdered violently every single lifetime. These people used to be on the staff team in the Vinyle world centuries ago, but now, they were not. These centuries had passed, and each one of them got murdered and reincarnated in the infinite loop. Most of the time, they weren't even born in the same universe, or planet. 

This time, though, that was different. This time, they were all born in the same universe, on the same planet, where magical creatures coexisted with humans. Not many worlds were this peaceful, and the creatures living on this planet didn't know about how bad other planets were with coexisting with others who were different.

\--

"I am just saying, Angelene, maybe if we build our houses higher up in the trees, the humans won't see us and get scared!"

"But then that'll cause them to be more tempted to cut them down for their own wellbeing! They don't know that there's a fairy settlement here like the others!"

Angelene and Lumi were busy speaking to each other, trying to plan out a new living format for their community of fairies. They were small, but they had the ability to make themselves big, almost as big as humans with their special magic. Angelene was an earth fairy, so she took care of the ground around them, alongside flowers and other plants. Lumi was another earth fairy, but she didn't know the extent of their magical powers just yet, since she was still learning.

In their fairy community, they had thirteen fairies that lived with them, each having a different magic type, whether it be water, fire, air, or earth. To be more specific, there were three air fairies, three earth fairies, two fire fairies, and five water fairies. The thirteen of them worked well with each other, each finding their own specialties and things they excelled in.

These fairies also knew a variety of people from the other two races, which were Kitsunes and Humans. Everyone living on this planet had a magic power, but some of them used it differently than others and for different reasons. Some of these reasons were good, while others weren't so good. Of course, anyone caught using their magical abilities for bad or personal gain would be executed. These were the rules in order to maintain peace, so not many people stepped out of line.

"Hey! You two better come up with a solution to the housing situation, or we're gonna have to move into either the human cities or into another fairy civilization, and I don't fancy big cities." Faiza, a air fairy, flew over, instructing the two to get a move on. Angelene scoffed, crossing her arms. 

"Lumi wants us to get killed up there in the trees, I say we should stay down here, right?" Angelene said smugly, glancing over towards Lumi who was frustrated beyond belief. Sure, maybe she was wrong about moving up into the trees a bit more, but it would protect them more and not scare the other races. Faiza let out a sigh.

"I see where Angelene is coming from, and to be frank, I agree with her. We should stay down here, and that's final, okay?" Faiza asked. Lumi frowned, flying off in anger while Angelene thanked Faiza before engaging in conversation with the other earth fairy, Aidah. The two of them talked for awhile, and minutes turned into hours as they flew around, finishing their tasks and greeting the other fairies around them. Eventually, more of their friends came over, which were Kitsunes and Humans. These Humans were more friendly and not as threatening as others were. They had no intentions to chop trees down and destroy fairy civilizations.

"Oh my gosh! Vicki it's been such a long time! How have you been?" Lizzy, a fairy, changed into her bigger form and ran over to engulf Vicki into a tight hug. Vicki was an earth kitsune, so her tail color was a mixture of brown and green. But it was a beautiful pattern and color, and nobody judged them.

As if on instinct, more kitsunes piled onto the hug. These ones were Snow and Cadence, both water kitsunes, and Sakura, a fire kitsune. Lizzy laughed lightly, happy to see all of her friends again.

Others were more busy catching up with each other. Sophie and Serena, both humans, with Sophie having air magic and Serena having earth magic, were busy catching up with Faiza and Mia, who was an earth kitsune just like Vicki. These three groups of friends never got together often, only once every six months. For the rest of the other months, they were always too busy or far away due to migration. Of course, these three friend groups were used to moving to other spots, whether it be in the northern or southern hemisphere.

"Ah... it feels just like yesterday I had seen you," Pill said, another human, but with fire magic. She was directing what she said to Aisel, a fire kitsune. Saturn joined them too, smiling brightly and greeting them. They were also a kitsune, with water magic. The three of them had a good time, smiling and laughing with each other.

It had been awhile since they had all three races had gotten together. Six months seemed like an eternity for all of them. In fact, some of them weren't all that excited to see each other as others were. Some of them, even, kept away from others and stayed quiet. A few of these people were Sweet, Kaley, and Bri. They were skeptical of others. Some of them were too friendly than they were the last time they visited. Like they had a different face or had put on a mask of the fake them. Like snakes.

The forest was big, and there were cabins built from wood already made for the kitsunes and humans. Once the light of the sun started going out, the fairies with fire magic, otherwise known as Kate and Kaley, helped make a campfire. Daisy had brought supplies to make smores over the fire, since it was sort of a tradition to them every six months they got to meet up. Everyone was laughing and smiling, telling scary stories and sharing stories from their groups that had happened over the half year. Eventually, midnight came, and they were all growing tired. Two water kitsunes, Snow and Cadence, put the fire out and every bid each other goodnight. Sakura, Pill, and Jooni all waited until everyone was in their cabins and the fairies were in their homes before they went to bed themselves.

\--

It was three in the morning, and Angelene felt sick to her stomach. She flew out of her little house and transformed into her bigger form, stepping onto the ground as she did and quickly making her way over to behind the trees in a dense wood. Red and yellow leaves laid around her, since the fall season was coming in. She felt something rise in her stomach and throat, and before she knew it, she was throwing up the contents she had ate just awhile ago. This happened two or three more times until she felt better. Of course, she felt disgusted by herself, but this was natural for everyone.

She turned around to go back to her home, but instead was met with someone else. Dark eyes, only the whites surrounding it. They were holding something, but it wasn't clear on what they were holding. Immediately, a flame lit up from their finger, and Angelene figured out what they were holding. A match. No. Not just a single match. A group of matches. They set the matches on fire and scattered them around Angelene, who was frozen to the spot. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't prepared for anything like this. This world was peaceful, right? What was happening? Why?

Her feet started to burn, and an agonizing pain shot throughout her body as the flames spread up. She tried to look back up at the murderer, but there was nobody there. They were gone. Angelene felt a scream rise up in her throat, but when she tried to scream, nothing came out. She had inhaled too much smoke that made it impossible for her to talk. Instead, straggled coughing came out and she fell to the ground, the flames spreading around to the dry leaves and grass. She felt it reach her neck, and she tried to smile one last time. Instead, she felt tears fall down her eyes. She couldn't summon her magic to help her, there was no point. What could earth do against flames now? 

She took one last breath before she finally passed away. Whoever did this was going to be executed and they'd all live good lives.

\--

A bloodcurdling scream was let out six minutes after three am. Everyone woke up to it and rushed out of their homes, looking around. They saw light in the distance and rushed over, only to find flames raging on. Saturn, Sam, and Malak all tried to put out the flames, but were unsuccessful. They got help from two more water fairies, Tyler and Roni, in order to put out the fire. Everyone was scared, afraid. What had caused this. It was only until Sweet used her magic to light up the area. She had more control over her flames than any other human they knew, so they could see the burnt ground, but what scared them more, was Angelene's lifeless body.

"W-what happened? Is she dead? Angelene!" Faiza stuttered before jumping down to grab Angelene's body which smelled horribly due to being burnt. I would've thought that fairies would smell better when dying. 

"Why... why us? What did we do? Who did this?!" Lumi began to panic, looking around at everyone else. Angelene was dead, and she was afraid. Afraid of being blamed, afraid of getting killed just like Angelene. 

"Calm down, we can figure this out... right?" Aidah asked, looking around. Everyone was silent. The fairies, kitsunes, and humans were all quiet. They had no explanation, but they knew that whoever they chose to get executed, it'd hurt them all, and it wouldn't be pretty. 

"Since it was a fire, that means it must've been one of those with fire magic, right?" Flo asked, despite being a kitsune with fire magic. Malak began to laugh.

"Funny, since you have fire magic, you're practically blaming yourself!" They shouted, pointing at them before erupting with laughter of despair. A coping mechanism. Laughing when times were dark and tough.

Flo froze before realizing her mistake. She decided to stay quiet after that.

"Well," Lizzy started, "let's figure out who did it, okay? Follow the execution rules, alright? We will discuss, and then vote."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

That's what happened back then at the hotel, at least. At the hotel all of those centuries ago, when everyone got murdered, they debated and voted, but it was highly uncivilized. This time, it was different. There were laws in place, and they knew what they were doing this time.

At least, I hope they know what they're doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Info  
> Angelene was a earth fairy and died by the hands of _____  
> Pay attention to who played what and what people had said and if someone may be lying.  
> Clues will be spread around in the story in order to help YOU all find the murderer!  
> Some details may matter while others will not.
> 
> Vivvy will give clues in discussion when the time comes!


End file.
